Sentiments?
by Nano78
Summary: Trish s'installe à l'agence peu après l'explosion de l'île Mallet. Elle découvre alors la complexité des sentiments humains et est elle même victime du plus troublant d'entre eux. DXT   Les lieux et personnages sont la propriété exclusive de CAPCOM.


Trish s'évertuait à démêler sa longue chevelure dorée lorsque Dante toqua frénétiquement à la porte. Elle ne broncha pas, continuant son affaire sans se préoccuper de ce petit bruit qui commençait à l'énerver. Une voix étouffée retentit alors de derrière la porte.

- Trish ! T'es là ?

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et trouva le beau chasseur de démon, la bouche pleine de pizza, tenant une boîte en carton contenant une tomate-fromage-lardons sans olives. Elle glissa un regard intrigué vers l'élément majeur de l'alimentation de l'homme aux cheveux ivoire. Jamais elle n'avait vu d'aliment de ce type, aussi coloré et aplati.

- T'as faim ? Articula le demi démon après avoir englouti sa part.

- Pas vraiment. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Elle lui désigna du bout des doigts la pizza tout en la fixant d'un air dédaigneux.

- Pizza. Jamais mangé ? Y'a vraiment toute ton éducation à refaire… La railla t-il.

Vexée, elle croisa les bras en s'appuyant contre le mur.

- Je peux encore m'en aller, Dante. C'est pas comme si quelque chose me retenait. Et puis tu dois avoir autre chose à faire que t'occuper d'une inculte qui a tenté de te tuer.

_« Reste s'il te plait »,_ c'est tout ce qu'il avait dit lorsqu'ils avaient atterri dans une petite ville après avoir quitté l'île de Mallet. La démone avait voulu s'éclipser rapidement, pour ne point le tenter de changer d'avis et d'attenter à sa vie. Le fils de Sparda avait une toute autre idée de son futur. Il s'était contenté d'attraper son poignet, fixant son regard dans les yeux glacées de celle-ci, et de lui murmurer ces quelques mots. Il avait alors repris la marche, sans se soucier d'elle, et la jeune femme avait suivi sans broncher jusqu'à l'agence délabrée dont elle avait démoli la porte avec sa moto.

- Allé, allons manger. Je crève de faim moi !

La femme aux cheveux dorés soupira puis descendit les marches à la suite du chasseur de démon. Elle s'installa sur le canapé miteux, à côté d'un Dante avachi, croisa les jambes et observa fixement la pizza. Elle en pris un morceau et la glissa entre ses lèvres pulpeuses. Etonnée par les saveurs mélangées, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son partenaire qui engloutissait sa part. Il semblait aimer ça. Elle lui fit un léger sourire avant de reprendre un morceau.

- Tu vois, c'est bon, non ? Annonça t-il entre deux bouchées.

- Hum. Oui.

- Content que ça t'plaise ! La première fois…

De la bonne nourriture… Elle n'avait jamais songé à un plaisir procuré par de la nourriture. Ni même une action d'ailleurs. Durant ces années au service de Mundus, la démone n'avait été qu'un pion, un pantin sans émotion ni caractère, se contentant d'obéir à ses moindres désirs sans imaginer une quelconque notion de plaisir. L'idée d'un bonheur possible, même pour elle, un être artificiel et sans cœur, commençait à s'immiscer dans son esprit.

- …Et là… EH ! Tu m'écoutes ou quoi ?

La jolie blonde repris soudainement conscience de la réalité. Dante agitait son bras devant son visage dans des gestes amples, son visage mimant une inquiétude exagérée.

- Oui, je t'écoute, feignit-elle

- Ah, ouf ! J'ai cru que t'étais morte, tu bougeais plus !

Elle sourit timidement pour le rassuré puis se leva. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre avant de l'entendre hurler.

- On dit « bonne nuit Dante chéri » !

Elle s'arrêta en haut de l'escalier et tourna la tête vers le bas des marches. Elle souffla alors un léger « bonne nuit » avant d'entrer dans la petite pièce qui lui servirait de chambre. Décidemment, les humains avaient de drôles de coutumes.

Lorsqu'elle descendit le lendemain matin, après avoir passé la nuit à lire un livre racontant les aventures mondaines de quelques héros humains assez récent, elle trouva un Dante sortant de la douche, seulement vêtu de son pantalon sombre et s'essuyant les cheveux à l'aide d'une petite serviette. Elle observa longuement son torse. Les petites cicatrices à peine visibles qui peuplaient son corps étaient la preuve de sa vie à risques, des dangers auxquels il s'exposait constamment. Pourtant il était séduisant.

- Hello Tri ! Tonna t-il

La jeune femme sursauta, tirée de ses pensées puis s'installa dans le canapé.

- Bonjour Dante.

Elle remarqua alors que les armes du jeune chasseur trônaient fièrement sur l'un des murs de l'agence. Ebony et Ivory, les deux amours du jeune homme se faisaient face avec élégance. Sans doute représentaient-ils son honneur. C'est alors qu'elle vu toute l'étendue de l'attachement que les humains pouvaient avoir pour des objets inanimés.

- Je dois te rendre ça.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendis le médaillon d'Eva. Le jeune homme le pris, avec précaution et le glissa autour de son cou. Il sourit avec tendresse en repensant à sa mère puis regarda sa copie distraitement. Il lui avait demandé de rester par pur égoïsme, à cause des ses beaux yeux glacés et de sa ressemblance frappante avec sa défunte mère. Il regrettait son geste, mais il était content de l'avoir près de lui.

- Merci.

Il attrapa un T-shirt et l'enfila rapidement. Le jeune homme sentit le regard de Trish posé sur lui et il se sentit flatté d'attirer l'attention d'une si belle femme, peu importe sa ressemblance avec sa mère. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent ne put s'empêcher de sourire, puis il s'installa à son bureau.

- Alors Trishy, bien dormi ? Questionna-t-il avec entrain, content d'avoir enfin de la compagnie.

- Pas beaucoup. J'ai lu cette nuit. Vos activités sont… déroutantes.

- Oh ? Madame commence déjà son apprentissage de la vie ? C'est quand même pas à cause de ma remarque d'hier ?

Il haussa les épaules en riant. Trish perçu la moquerie et n'y prêta guère attention. Elle se contenta de s'asseoir sur les marches de l'escalier, face à lui.

- Oui, j'essaie de mieux connaître votre mode de vie. Mais je ne comprends pas tout ce que je lis. Par exemple, il y a des mots comme 'nostalgie' ou encore 'amitié' que j'ai du mal à percevoir, se plaignit t-elle.

- Héhé, tu comprendras au fil du temps ma jolie. Si t'es capable de pleurer, tu sentiras aussi ces choses là. Il faudra que tu sois patiente.

- Je le serais. Mais c'est difficile de voir l'évolution des personnages sans comprendre pourquoi ils agissent. Ben, en tout cas, ça me permet d'en apprendre plus sur votre société.

Il leva les yeux de son magasine et la regarda avec attention. La démone semblait véritablement intéressée par son monde, et cette idée lui plaisait. Dante redoutait que son intégration soit difficile et qu'elle cède à son côté démoniaque.

- Ben, si ça te plait, tu pourrais peut-être voyager un peu pour voir le monde avec tes propres yeux. Les livres sont biens, mais ils ne sont pas tout. Tu dois te faire ton propre jugement des choses.

- Entendu.

- Je viendrai avec toi. Cet après midi, que dis-tu d'une sortie ? En ville, continua-t-il, il y a beaucoup de monde. Tu apprendras vite.

La jeune femme acquiesca d'un signe de tête puis monta dans sa chambre. Le chasseur la vit se retourner pour grimper l'escalier, et il fixa son regard sur l'arrière de son pantalon de cuir moulant. Il ne put retenir un petit rire appréciatif qui attira l'attention de Trish. Elle perçut alors son regard brûlant qui la toisait, grâce à ses instincts développés, et elle fut heureuse d'être ainsi observée par le bel étalon. Elle ressentit alors un petit pincement au cœur, à la fois douloureux et agréable, tout bonnement incompréhensible. Elle s'assit sur son lit pour réfléchir à cette soudaine euphorie, réflexion qui dura un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la voix chantonnante de son partenaire.

- La pizza est chaude ! Viens manger !

Abandonnant là ses pensées, elle le rejoignit et ils engloutirent la pizza rapidement. Ils partirent alors en ville sur la moto de Dante, et déambulèrent longtemps dans les rues fréquentées. Trish décryptait chaque visage, chaque attitude et tentait de l'interpréter. A la fin de la journée, elle était en mesure d'analyser colère et joie, amitié et amertume, haine et dégoût, ainsi qu'un semblant de quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas qui s'opérait entre certaines personnes très proches. Elle avait lu le mot à de nombreuses reprises dans son livre : amour.

- On rentre ?

La voix charmeuse de Dante capta son attention, et elle le suivit jusqu'à la moto. Une fois rentrée, elle lui fit part de ses observations, et il la félicita, fier comme un père de son enfant. Elle partit se coucher peu après, sans manger, perdue dans ses pensées. Il lui fallait comprendre cette émotion, mais malgré toutes les possibilités d'interprétation qui fusaient dans sa tête, elle ne put comprendre le sens de ce mot 'amour', et ce qu'il représentait. Elle finit par s'endormir après avoir lu quelques pages dans l'espoir d'avoir des informations sur ce sentiment.

* * *

« Besoin de l'autre. », « Désir non charnel d'autrui », ou encore «Tendresse et passion dévorante pour l'autre », que de définitions pour un même mot. Pourtant, Trish ne voyait toujours pas comment un tel sentiment pouvait bien exister. Comment pouvait-elle désirer quelqu'un ? Ou bien même avoir de la tendresse pour autrui ? D'autres questions la taraudaient, mais ce mot l'obsédait depuis des jours maintenant.

- Qu'est ce que c'est faire l'amour ? Lui demanda t-elle d'un ton posé.

Dante, qui mangeait paisiblement un Sunday fraise cracha sa bouchée sur son bureau tant la question l'étonna. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de questionnement de la part d'une si jolie femme habillée de façon si sensuelle.

- Quoi, tonna t-elle, tu me trouves si sotte que ça ?

- Non, c'est juste un peu déroutant, ria t-il

- Réponds moi !

- Et bien, disons que…c'est quand un homme et une femme s'unissent pour ne faire qu'un. Ca te va comme définition ?

La belle blonde réfléchit un instant avant d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

- Oui je pense savoir de quoi tu parles. Mais dans quel but les humains s'unissent-ils ainsi ?

Blasée et de plus en plus confuse, Trish songeait à abandonner ses envies de découvertes. Dante, amusé par leur conversation qui éveillait en lui toutes sortes d'idées lubriques en rapport avec sa partenaire, rit une seconde avant de lui répondre le sourire aux lèvres.

- Et bien, pour se reproduire, par simple désir puisque l'acte donne du plaisir, ou par amour… etc.…

Encore ce mot 'amour '. Trish pensait comprendre rapidement la notion de désir, qui représentait à ses yeux une pulsion envers un objet source de plaisir, de satisfaction, mais ce mot 'amour' lui posait décidemment bien des problèmes. Elle n'osait demander à Dante le sens de ce mot, de peur d'essuyer une nouvelle moquerie, c'est pourquoi elle se contenta de reprendre sa lecture à la recherche de nouvelles informations.

* * *

Dante était prêt à se coucher lorsqu'il entendit son cri désespéré. Il entra dans la petite chambre sans se poser plus de questions et découvrit sa jeune partenaire en proie à des maux de tête importants. Trish tentait de s'arracher les cheveux de douleur, adossée à l'un des murs de la pièce.

Plus tôt dans l'après midi, lors d'une mission, ils avaient eu une altercation avec un démon de niveau supérieur, et ce dernier s'étaient permis des paroles qui parurent troubler l'ex sous-fifre de Mundus. Elle était à présent en conflit avec elle-même et ses propres pulsions démoniaques, tentant de se contrôler pour garder une part d'humanité.

L'homme aux cheveux ivoire s'agenouilla près d'elle et pris sa tête d'une main pour la plaquer contre le creux de son épaule. Dante la serra contre lui, comprenant sa peine et imaginant bien que vu sa part inexistante d'humanité, lutter contre sa propre nature était encore plus difficile pour elle que pour lui. Trish se calma après quelques minutes, bercée par les caresses du chasseur sur son dos et ses cheveux. Elle aimait son contact, son corps chaud et protecteur. A présent, la jeune femme était sure de pouvoir obtenir sa part d'humanité : elle était heureuse, éprouvait de la joie, de la joie grâce à Dante devenu à présent l'objet de son désir. Enfin elle comprenait tous ces termes sans queue ni tête qui l'avaient tracassée des jours durant.

- Merci…

Dante se décolla d'elle pour la regarder et vit un petit sourire illuminer son visage. Sa lutte interne avait cessé et elle retrouvait enfin la sérénité. Il se redressa et la souleva pour la déposer avec douceur sur son lit, et après une petite tape amicale sur son épaule, il se dirigea nonchalamment vers la porte.

- Reste s'il te plait. Murmura-t-elle sur un ton déterminé.

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent s'arrêta, surpris par les mots employés par Trish, les mêmes qu'il avait prononcés à son retour de l'île Mallet. Il lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et aperçut ses yeux de glace qui le toisaient avec conviction. Dante ferma la porte négligemment puis s'allongea près d'elle, glissant une main dans ses longs cheveux d'or et elle ferma les yeux, apaisée.

Elle était belle. Malgré le peu de rayons lunaires qui éclairaient la pièce, il arrivait à l'admirer. Semblable à sa mère, si ce n'est son teint trop pâle, elle ravivait en lui de nombreux souvenirs et il appréciait la voir sourire. La réalité lui revint subitement, aussi déplaisante soit –elle. Finis les conflits avec Vergil pour les bras de leur mère, finies les promenades aux premiers jours d'automne, Trish n'était pas Eva, mais sa simple copie, une marionnette. Et pourtant Dante aimait sa compagnie et la voyait comme une femme- ou du moins comme un être- à part entière, dotée de sa propre perception et de son seul jugement. Plus encore, à cet instant, il la désirait. Mais comment un démon pourrait-il aimer ou simplement apprécier quelqu'un, quand bien même serait-il en mesure de pleurer ?

Trish remua légèrement, et il en profita pour se rapprocher d'elle, créant un contact rapproché entre eux. Cédant à la tentation, il s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser prononcé, qui réveilla sa partenaire. Les yeux azurs de cette dernière s'ouvrant soudainement à quelques centimètres de lui, il recula pour se détacher d'elle. Elle le fixa, étonnée de ce brusque changement de situation, mais elle ne recula pas, souhaitant plus de proximité avec lui de peur qu'il ne lui échappe. Réitérant son action, le fils de Sparda glissa une main sur sa joue puis la laissa glisser sur son dos dans de longs mouvements amples pour la rassurer.

La chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes troubla la jeune femme un moment, mais elle y pris goût rapidement et se détendit. Trish s'était demandé de nombreuses fois quel sentiment on ressentait lors de ce type de contact, et à présent, elle le voulait toujours plus près d'elle, chose difficile vu le contact quasi complet qu'ils avaient. Comme l'héroïne de son roman, elle voulait être femme et ne faire plus qu'un avec Dante, oubliant son passé pour enfin, ne serait-ce qu'un instant devenir un être doté d'un semblant d'humanité.

* * *

Tout l'énervait chez lui.

Il ne pouvait s'imaginer dans ses bras.

Elle ne désirait pas que du plaisir, ne l'ayant jamais connu avant lui.

Il ne concevait pas l'idée d'un contact avec le sosie de sa mère.

Elle n'osait envisager une possible descendance.

Il était trop immature pour être père.

Et pourtant ils s'unissaient chaque soir dans une danse humaine aux allures poétiques dont ils ne pouvaient se passer désormais.

Trish s'appuya contre le mur proche de la fenêtre et laissa son regard vagabonder au dehors. A cet instant elle compris. Ce besoin de proximité, ce désir de ne faire qu'un avec lui pour le garder au plus près d'elle, n'avait aucune source et ne pouvait être atténué. Elle sourit timidement en regardant la moto freiner puis s'arrêter et Dante traverser l'étroite rue pour rejoindre l'agence. Elle pouvait enfin mettre un mot sur ce sentiment.

« Amour ».


End file.
